Happy Halloween Tenma
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: El club de futbol del Raimon va a celebrar una fiesta de Halloween, pero cuando una bruja anda cerca las cosas nunca son como las esperas. Inazuma ElevenxUmineko


Happy Halloween Tenma

Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba buscando a algún sitio donde sentarse para comer. Ese día parecía que estaba todo el mundo ocupado así que tendría que comer solo, Shinsuke estaba terminando un trabajo en la biblioteca, Aoi estaba con Midori y Akane, por ultimo Hikaru y Kariya estaban hablando con el entrenador acerca de algo por lo que se había quedado solo.

Decidió investigar un poco los terrenos del instituto para buscar un sitio que le gustase para comer, no se había puesto a investigar a fondo el lugar así que tenia bastante curiosidad por saber que encontraría. Recorrió el lugar hasta que encontró un lugar bastante escondido entre unos matorrales, pensó que seguramente no habría nadie allí por lo que se encamino hacia el.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que el lugar no estaba solo, Kirino se encontraba sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared mientras comía, sin embargo tenia algo en sus manos, parecía que estaba viendo un anime o algo y estaba mas pendiente de eso que de la comida.

-¡Kirino-sempai!- dijo sorprendido mientras avanzaba hasta ponerse a su lado. El mayor solo levanto la mirada deteniendo el capitulo y le miro, estaba seguro de que esperaba estar solo- ¡No sabia que venia aquí para comer! Pensé que comía con Shindou-sempai.

-Normalmente lo hago- fue la respuesta del peli rosa mientras dejaba el aparatito a un lado junto a los cascos- pero hoy tiene algo que hacer a esta hora así que pensé que este lugar seria tranquilo para comer- y de paso seguir viendo ese anime, aunque de momento no le estaba gustando demasiado- ¿y tu que haces aquí Matsukaze? ¿no sueles comer con Nishizono, Kageyama y Kariya?

-Bueno, parece que hoy todos están ocupados con la fiesta de Halloween así que estoy solo- respondió rascándose la mejilla y sonriendo. De pronto una idea se le paso por la cabeza- ¿puedo quedarme a comer con usted sempai?

Al principio la propuesta le sorprendió bastante a Kirino pero luego sonrío y asintió haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, tendría que dejar el capitulo para otro momento pero al menos tendría compañía. Con una sonrisa Tenma no tardo ni medio segundo en sentarse a su lado, no se llevaba especialmente bien con Kirino pero el de las coletas era una persona agradable, miro con curiosidad la pantallita donde la imagen estaba congelada.

-¿Qué estaba viendo sempai?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras abría su bento y se disponía a empezar a comer.

-Un anime basado en una novela que me gusta bastante- respondió cogiendo el aparato y enseñándole la imagen de la pantalla. Noto como el castaño estaba mirando el aparatito con ojitos, con lo que conocía al menor podía deducir que tenia bastante curiosidad así que suspirando con una sonrisa le pregunto- ¿Quieres verlo conmigo? Tal vez no entiendas mucho pero si te gusta puedes leer la novela.

Parecía como si el peli rosa le hubiese leído la mente, esa era la pregunta que iba a hacerle pero ni siquiera hizo falta porque el defensa se lo ofreció. Asintió contento colocándose al lado del mayor mientras volvía a poner en marcha el capitulo, había tenido suerte y estaba a punto de comenzar ese.

Al parecer ese anime se llamaba Umineko no naku koro ni y estaba basado en una visual novel del mismo nombre. Kirino le explico por encima de que iba la trama para que no estuviese tan perdido y parecía bastante interesante aunque claro la parte de los sacrificios no le hacia demasiada gracia, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de historias y se pregunto si eran del gusto del defensa.

Los ojos azules de Tenma estaban fijos en la pantalla, a pesar de que lo que estaba viendo no le gustaba nada por alguna razón no era capaz de apartar los ojos. Sin darse cuenta sus manos apretaron el brazo de Kirino empezando a clavarle las uñas cada vez mas fuerte, no fue hasta que el terror del castaño llego hasta su máximo nivel cuando Kirino protesto.

-¡Matsukaze!- dijo sujetándole la muñeca- ¡deja de apretar mi brazo! Me estas haciendo daño.

-¿Eh?- el castaño volvió a la realidad con el quejido del mayor- ¡lo siento! - dijo apartando la mano de su brazo, seguramente le hubiese hecho bastante daño para que se quejase.

-Si te daba miedo solo tenias que pedirme que lo parase, no era necesario intentar arrancarme el brazo.

Tenma bajo la cabeza avergonzado, no era su intención hacerle daño peor se había metido demasiado en la historia. La campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso fue su salvación, fueron juntos hasta el patio principal y después se separaron yendo cada uno a su respectivo edificio. De camino a su clase Tenma noto como le sonaban las tripas y es que había dejado la comida prácticamente intacta, después de todo las escenas que estaba viendo no le incitaban a comer, en cambio Kirino no había tenido problema y había insinuado que esa escena siempre le había dado hambre.

Durante las clases no pudo concentrarse prácticamente en nada, en su cabeza no hacían mas que repetirse distintas formas en las que la bruja podría haber llevado a cabo ese sacrificio y es que no le había quedado claro si la horrible escena había sido producida antes o después de que las seis personas que la conformaban hubiesen muerto. Por suerte para él, el entrenamiento llego mas rápido de lo que pensaba y una vez en el campo se olvido de todo aunque pudo comprobar que los arañazos que Kirino llevaba en el brazo eran culpa suya.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo Kirino? -pregunto Shindou preocupado mientras los examinaba.

-No es nada, durante el almuerzo he comido detrás y al levantarme me he arañado con un rosal.

La excusa no pareció convencer demasiado al capitán pero después de pedirle a Aoi que le curara los arañazos le dejo en paz, por su parte agradecía enormemente al mayor que no hubiese dicho la verdadera razón y es que si los demás hubiesen sabido que se había asustado tanto con un anime habría sido el hazmerreír del club, no es que le importara mucho pero le daba vergüenza.

El entrenamiento transcurrió de forma mas corta de lo habitual, o por lo menos a el se le había hecho corto, pero había sido muy intenso al menos tanto como para dejarle completamente agotado y que en cuanto llegara de pasear a Sasuke se tirase directamente a dormir.

Esa mañana se levanto de muy buen humor, después de todo ese día ¡era Halloween! Y el club de futbol, como todos los club, iba a hacer una fiesta de disfraces. Se aseguro de guardar su disfraz junto con el uniforme y salio corriendo en dirección al Raimon. Cuando llego se sorprendió de no ver al equipo en el entrenamiento matutino pero supuso que estarían terminando los preparativos para la fiesta y que no les quitase tiempo del entrenamiento de la tarde. Con esa idea en mente se dirigió al edificio del club de futbol y ahí encontró a todos con sus disfraces sentados en las sillas.

-¿Eh? ¿¡había que ponerse ya los disfraces!? - quizás fuera que iban a hacer algo especial en el instituto y por eso ya se los habían puesto.

Todos se encontraban sentados mirando hacia delante donde las chicas estaban sonriendo y sostenían una pancarta enrollada, cuando se acerco un poco al ver que nadie le respondía la pancarta se desenrollo y pudo leer con letras bien grandes "Happy Halloween Tenma". El castaño estaba sorprendido pero luego sonrío contento, así que todo había sido una broma del club por Halloween. Cuando se giro para decirles algo por la broma se quedo paralizado, algunos tenían una cara de completa tranquilidad incluyendo los ojos cerrados pero la expresión de otros era de absoluto dolor. No se había fijado hasta entonces pero los estómagos de todos estaban tan abiertos como si fuesen armarios y dentro de ellos se podían ver envoltorios de colores, gominolas, adornos y otras cosas que no deberían estar ahí.

La mirada de Tenma recorrió toda la sala notando como a los pies de todos había unas masas viscosas y sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas al notar lo que eran: las vísceras de sus compañeros. Las ganas de vomitar se apropiaron de su cuerpo y sus manos buscaron apoyo para no caerse, sin embargo este apoyo no fue lo suficientemente estable y acabo en el suelo, a su lado estaba Akane tan rígida como si fuese de piedra y la sonrisa que había visto desde lejos ahora era una mueca provocada por los dos ganchos que tiraban de la comisura de sus labios.

Todo el cuerpo del castaño estaba temblando, no podía creer que esto fuese real, tenia que estar soñando, una pesadilla. Cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando convencerse de que no era real y poder reunir fuerzas suficientes para correr y alejarse de esa macabra escena pero estaba tan aterrorizado que su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes.

-¡Tenma!- abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz y su vista se dirigió a la puerta, allí lo ojos azules de Endou se encontraron con los suyos- ¿estas bien?

El menor de los castaños sintió como si un peso se le quitase de encima, consiguió reunir algunas de sus fuerzas y se levanto subiendo a trompicones los escalones hasta llegar donde se encontraba Endou y en cuanto se puso a su lado se lanzo a abrazarle.

-¡Entrenador Endou!- Se agarro con fuerza a la chaqueta del mayor, tenia muchísimas ganas de llorar y sentía un nudo en su garganta que casi le impedía respirar, no podía imaginarse quien había podido hacer algo tan horrible.

-Tranquilo- la voz calmada de Endou consiguió tranquilizarle un poco- se que esto es horrible, pero es necesario- el menor no entendió demasiado bien el significado de esas ultimas palabras, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?- cuando la puerta a la aldea dorada se abra todos volveremos a estar juntos y podremos jugar al futbol sin que nadie nos lo impida.

El entrenador había pronunciado esas palabras con toda la calma del mundo como si le estuviese dando una justificación al asesinato de sus compañeros pero Tenma no había entendido nada, para el esas palabras carecían de sentido, al menos hasta que vio como dentro de la chaqueta de Endou asomaba el mango de un cuchillo.

-Tenma, vayamos juntos a la Aldea Dorada.

Por supuesto el mayor noto que la mirada de Tenma se había dirigido a su chaqueta y con una sonrisa le soltó sacando el ensangrentado cuchillo de su interior. La sonrisa de Endou no se había borrado en ningún momento pero eso no impidió que levantase su mano amenazándole, los ojos azules de Tenma se cerraron fuertemente mientras sus manos cubrían su cabeza esperando un golpe que nunca llego, en cambio una carcajada resonó en toda la habitación.

-¿Sabes que es lo gracioso de la magia y los adultos Tenma?- La voz que hablo le resulto muy conocida por lo que abrió sus ojos y miro rápidamente a su espalda, al final de las escaleras donde antes estaban las chicas ahora se encontraba un estático Kirino. Sobre sus hombros y de forma ladeada llevaba una enorme capa negra con los bordes dorados y un gran águila en ella que le hacia ver amenazador- que los adultos siempre hacen lo que sea para alcanzarla a pesar de las grandes cantidades de toxina anti-magia que poseen.

-¿Kirino-sempai? - pregunto confundido mientras veía como el peli rosa se acercaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Casi- sonrío sentándose en una de las mesas justo en frente del cadáver de Shindou, al principio pensó que se sentiría triste, después de todo el capitán y el estaban muy unidos pero lo que vino después le desconcertó- soy Ranmaru Beatrice - se inclino besando suavemente los labios del castaño y automáticamente este volvió a respirar como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla- el mago eterno.

El capitán parecía asustado y adolorido, intento hablar pero enseguida Kirino se bajo de la mesa tirándole en el proceso al suelo y dejando que se arrastrara, a pesar de que el castaño estaba pidiendo su ayuda la respuesta del peli rosa no fue mas que un "adoro verte arrodillado rogando por mi, eres mi mueble favorito" y una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto asustado el castaño mientras retrocedía para alejarse de el.

-Es evidente- respondió el peli rosa sin dejar de acercarse- es lo que esta escrito en mi epitafio- Por primera vez noto como Endou se había arrodillado como si estuviese en presencia de alguien sumamente importante como un rey o un emperador. Esto pareció hacerle gracia al de las coletas que con un gesto divertido levanto un poco su capa dejando uno de los picos justo frente al entrenador que lo cogió con manos temblorosas y lo beso como si fuera e mayor de los honores- Tengo que completarlo o no podré abrir la puerta a la aldea dorada.

Ahora Tenma podía asegurar al cien por cien que no entendía nada, se había levantado de forma normal esa mañana y todo estaba bien ¿¡por que ahora era todo tan raro!? Kirino alzo una de sus manos y a su alrededor empezaron a reunirse cientos de mariposas doradas que se juntaron formando la silueta de lo que parecía una especie de puñal o cuchillo.

-Al primer atardecer, alza como sacrificio a los seis que elija la llave; Al segundo atardecer, quienes queden apartaran a los dos que están unidos; Al tercer atardecer, quienes queden alabaran mi honorable nombre; Al cuarto atardecer, mata atravesando la cabeza; Al quinto atardecer, mata atravesando el pecho; Al sexto atardecer, mata atravesando el estomago; Al séptimo atardecer, mata atravesando la rodilla; Al octavo atardecer, mata atravesando la pierna- Hizo una pausa mirando fijamente al castaño, a su alrededor habían estado apareciendo los cadáveres de sus compañeros en las condiciones que el otro había nombrado- Al noveno atardecer la bruja revivirá y nadie quedara con vida.

Por un momento Kirino pareció hacer un recuento de los sacrificios y aunque no quisiera Tenma también lo hizo inconscientemente, si no recordaba mal faltaba el cuarto atardecer. El peli rosa no tardo en saber lo que faltaba y sin ninguna piedad con el puñal que había aparecido en su mano lo clavo en la frente de Endou dejándole tirado a un lado. Una vez mas el miedo había paralizado completamente al castaño y la estridente risa del otro no ayudaba demasiado. Como pudo reunió las suficientes fuerzas para salir corriendo hacia la puerta e intentar abrirla pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Vamos Tenma- Llamo el mayor acercándose mientras le tendía una mano- reconóceme y podrás venir también a la aldea dorada, allí nos reuniremos todos.

Aunque hubiese querido responder seguramente no hubiese podido, su garganta estaba tan seca que no salía ningún sonido de ella. Por cada paso con el que Kirino se acercaba mas a el intentaba pegarse mas a la puerta pero era imposible abrirla y ya no tenia escapatoria.

-No lo haré… ¡no reconoceré a alguien que ha hecho una cosa tan horrible! ¡NO LO HARE!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe notando como su corazón latía desbocado. Miro a su alrededor asustado y tras ver que todo estaba en su sitio y que su habitación era la misma de siempre logro tranquilizarse un poco, todo había sido un sueño.

El despertador no tardo demasiado en sonar recordándole que tenia que ir al instituto. Miro el aparato con pereza y lo apago, después de ese sueño no tenia ningunas ganas de ir pero no podía faltar, se levanto lentamente mirando su calendario ese día estaba marcado con una nota que decía "fiesta de Halloween". Todos los recuerdos del sueño volvieron a su mente y por un momento se atrevió a formular esa pregunta que le llevaba rondando la cabeza un rato.

-¿Y si no ha sido un sueño?

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para hacerle levantarse y vestirse a toda prisa intentando llegar lo antes posible al club, necesitaba comprobar que todos estaban bien, ni siquiera se paso a desayunar, tenia el corazón en un puño. Ese día había llegado mas pronto al Raimon que notro y lo primero que encontró es que todos estaban reunidos en el edificio del club hablando sobre la fiesta de Halloween.

-Es raro verte tan temprano por aquí Tenma- la voz de Tsurugi a su espalda le hizo girarse y un inmenso alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo al verle bien, no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarle- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡que se supone que te pasa!? - No era raro que el castaño se lanzase a abrazarle pero normalmente tenia alguna razón y no lo hacia de pronto.

-¡Tsurugi!- se alegraba tanto de verlos a todos bien, de que el entrenador no fuese un asesino y de que Kirino no fuese un psicópata que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar sin soltar ni un momento al peli azul.

Para vergüenza del delantero su llanto había llamado la atención del resto del equipo que lo primero que hicieron fue pensar que era culpa de Tsurugi y se acercaron al castaño preocupados por su llanto. Cuanto Tenma empezó a relatar por que estaba llorando sin soltarse de la chaqueta del peli azul que había acabado por darle por imposible.

-Y.. snif… y entonces Beatrice…

-¿Beatrice?- pregunto Naiki a un lado- ¿Esa no es la bruja de Umineko?

-Si… pero en mi sueño era Kirino-sempai, dijo que se llamaba Ranmaru Beatrice…

Esto ultimo lejos de provocar compasión por el menor hizo que el resto del equipo estallase en carcajadas mientras el rostro de Kirino empezaba a tornarse rojo a causa de la vergüenza. Después de todo Beatrice era un personaje tan popular que todos la conocían e imaginarse al defensa como ella fue un gran motivo para molestarle.

-Jajajajaja estoy seguro de que Kirino estaría muy guapo vestido de Beatrice- apunto Hamano sin dejar de reírse.

-¡Te pegaría muchísimo ser la bruja dorada!- apoyo Nishiki dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Callaos ya! ¡Ni soy una bruja ni pienso ponerme un vestido de mujer!

Las burlas duraron un buen rato y a medida que el defensa se iba hartando el humor de Tenma comenzó a remontar animándose poco a poco, cuando finalmente dejo de llorar empezó a organizar con los otros la fiesta, en ese momento Shindou aprovecho para acercarse a Kirino.

-Te lo mereces- dijo refiriéndose a las burlas- no debiste enseñarle eso, aun es un niño.

-No fue culpa mía, el insistió en verlo. Yo estaba comiendo muy a gusto solo y viendo Umineko cuando apareció- replico cruzándose de brazos, no era culpa suya.

-Aun así deberías preocuparte mas por eso, después de todo eres mayor que el y esas cosas no son para que las vean los niños.

-¿Por qué? - le miro un segundo rebuscando en su mente algo con lo que contra atacar- después de todo la edad es lo de menos- sonrío acordándose de una cosa en concreto- ¿o acaso tu no tuviste la misma reacción que el?

Ahora fue el turno de Shindou de sonrojarse, eso era algo que solo ellos dos sabían pues hacia tiempo que Kirino también le había enseñado a el eso y acabo llamándole a las cuatro de la mañana porque la maldita novela le había provocado pesadillas.

-Esa novela en si da miedo, no es culpa mía- replico intentando contener su sonrojo y conservar algo de dignidad.

-Lo que tu digas - asintió sonriendo con burla.

-Creo que al final si que vas a ser como Beatrice, empezare a llamarte Kirinotrice.

-Entonces tu serás Battler y jugaremos juntos por toda la eternidad hasta que me aceptes y acaben siendo mi mueble.

FIN

Aclaraciones: No he visto el anime de Umineko, yo solo estoy leyendo la novela si algo no casa con el anime no es culpa mia. Tampoco tengo nada en contra del anime asi que espero que nadie se de por ofendido.


End file.
